


Forgiven

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's reaction to Wanda's death in Ultimates 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble based on a request to write a fic about Pietro's reaction to Wanda's death. A lot of my facts went unchecked for this drabble so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong. 
> 
> The title is taken from Within Temptation's song of the same name. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

He doesn’t go home for days.

There’s a gaping hole in his right hand but he doesn’t feel it. Doesn’t care. His sister, his lover, his  _very reason for living_ … she’s gone.

 _It hurts, Pietro_ …

He can’t get her face out of his mind, her green eyes filled with fear. She knew she was dying, and he was helpless. Powerless to help her. Like he had promised her since the day they had left home together. _I will always take care of you. No matter what._

All he could do was hold her dead body in his arms, sob until his head hurt with the lack of tears, the blur of life around them fading into a muffle of activity he could care less about.

His whole world was gone.

_I will always love you._

He really doesn’t know where he is right now. And honestly he could care less. Wanda’s body is safe, somewhere he can keep her from their father; keep her for a bit longer.

Pietro doesn’t cry until the third day. It sinks in that Wanda is never coming back, never going to hug him or kiss him or smile at him again. He weeps until he can’t cry anymore, then falls asleep, exhausted from crying, and from not eating. He knows his body could eat itself, but he can’t eat or he throws it up.

He doesn’t care. Maybe he’ll die, too.

What a romantic gesture.

The next day he goes back home, back to their apartment. He crawls under the duvet, lets her scent surround him; fill his senses. “It hurts so much, Wanda…” he sobs. The bullet that killed his twin might as well have killed him, too. How can he move on when his other half is dead? His heart is broken, feels like it’s barely beating anymore.

It’s two weeks before he starts seeing her in “dreams”. For a moment, he believes she’s alive, that she’s come back. He holds her, kisses her, tells her how much he loves her and how sorry he is. She tells him she knows, that it’s not his fault.

He always wakes up alone, dry sobs until he’s sick, and he loses whatever he managed to eat that day.

It’s a whole month before Pietro begins to eat with some regularity again, begins to talk to other Ultimates. They all pity him, but no one makes a big deal out of it. There are more important matters at hand.

Pietro keeps Wanda’s body hidden, lies to their father, who wants nothing more than to just bury his daughter.

He won’t allow it. Wanda’s too beautiful to be rotting away in the ground.

And he believes, with an utmost certainty, that she’ll come back to him.

Stranger things have happened.


End file.
